Missionaries
After Reginald Mortimer assigns Operation: Kronos to a certain Hero, the hero refuses. So, Reginald has him cloned. Welcome the Litter. Plot Proposition On March 9th, 2021, Ezekiel arrives at the British Government's Science Division, where Reginald Mortimer greets him. Zeke asks what Mortimer wants him there for, to which Mortimer mentions that Zeke has been called for a special mission. Zeke asks what this mission is, to which Mortimer tells him that the mission is Operation: Kronos. He tells Zeke that they searched well through history and learned one thing: That everything in History was never meant to happen. Zeke asks how long each mission will take, to which Mortimer mentions that it might take years, to which Zeke declines the offer, mentioning that he wishes to stay with his family, and his girlfriend, Hildegard. Mortimer then accepts the decision, and asks Zeke to come back tomorrow. Zeke accepts Mortimer's order and leaves. The Next Day, on Zeke's 23rd Birthday, he once again arrives at the Science Division, where Mortimer stands next to Dr. Timothy Hart, and two test tubes behind him. Dr. Hart mentions that he's going to put Zeke in one of the tubes to clone him. Zeke complies and steps in a tube. The machine then produces 10 clones. Zeke asks why they cloned him that day, to which Mortimer mentions that it would be nice to clone all of them on the original's birthday, so they don't have to remember which dates they were created. Zeke complies, and begins to leave, before Mortimer asks him if they'd like to name them. Zeke agrees too. The Next Day, Zeke meets with Dr. Hart, as the Cloning Machines finish creating the Clones. The pods open, and Dr. Hart injects the clones with needles. Zeke asks what it's for, and Dr. Hart mentions that it's a serum to tell the clones apart. Zeke then names each of them, based on where they are going for their missions first. The clones awaken and meet Zeke and Dr. Hart. The clones begin to question who they are, and Zeke mentions that they are clones, and mentions that they are meant to carry out a mission that will define who they are. Clone One asks what it is, and Zeke mentions that it is to carry out "Operation: Kronos". Clone One asks what Operation: Kronos is, and Zeke mentions that they should know, considering that they carry some of Zeke's memories. Clone One begins to think, and begins to remember sonme of Zeke's memories. One then complies to serve in Operation: Kronos. Zeke asks Clones Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten if they'll do the same, to which they comply. Dr. Hart then hands each of the Clones a mechanism. The Clones ask what they are, and Dr. Hart mentions that the mechanisms are hand-held time machines. Ten attempts to press a button, only to be stopped by Dr. Hart, who tells them that the button is the time travelling mechanism, and they still need their missions first. Ten holds off, and Zeke asks the Clones to follow him. The clones follow Zeke to a Conference room, where each of them are handed a mission briefing. Mission Briefing Zeke tells One that his mission is to aide the British Military during World War II, from the opening salvo of the war, to Operation: Overlord. Zeke then informs One that once he's done, to head to Carbombya to stop the Maodlo Crisis. Zeke then tells the Clones to reunite in the 1950s once they are done with their mission, before dismissing One. One then activates his time machine before disappearing out of time. Zeke then informs Two that he is to aide the Soviet Sniper Team in WW2, aide the Allied Forces during Operation: Overlord, aide One in the Maodlo Crisis, then reunite with One. Zeke dismisses Two, and Two disappears. Zeke tells Three that she is to liberate Jewish prisoners from Concentration Camps and Nazi occupied-Europe, aide One in D-Day and the Maodlo Crisis, then reunite with the others. Three then disappears out of time. SEPTEMBER 3, 1939 In France, Three lands miles away from Orleans. She then opens her mission file and reads her new name: Jessi Seargant. Jessi then heads to Orleans. There, she asks where Paris is, and a young man named Cyril tells her that he is going to Paris to drop off some military clothing. Jessi asks what the clothing is for, and Cyril mentions that France had declared war with Germany. Jessi then joins Cyril to Paris. In London, One opens his folder and dawns his new name: Ainsley. Ainsley climbs down the rooftop he is on and spots a Military Recruitment Center. There, he asks to enlist in the British Military. The soldier, Montgomery Falsworth, asks for his name. Ainsley gives it, and Montgomery asks Ainsley if he is pranking him, considering that Ainsley is already an agent of the Office of Secret Actions. Montgomery tells Ainsley to head to OSA Command in Westminster. One walks away and begins to question how he's already an Agent. He reads his folder, where he finds a note from Zeke, mentioning that he had already enlisted him in the OSA Agency. Ainsley then hops on a carriage and heads to Westminster. In Russia, Two lands in a forest close to Yedma. He then heads to the Recruitment Center. There, he asks to enlist in the Soviet Military. The Enlister, Lev, tells him to hop on the transport, and that he is being shipped off to Volgograd for Sniper training. As Two leaves the Military Center and hops on the transport, he reads his new name: Anton. Anton meets a soldier named Nikolai Spalko, who mentions that he is from Ozersk. Anton mentions that he was raised there in Yedma, but was born in London. Nikolai welcomes Anton to the Soviet Military. Both men then notice a woman, named Nadia Romanov, who mentions that she enlisted in the Sniper Team. Anton begins to converse with Nikolai and Nadia as the transport begins to drive away. POLAND, 1933 In Poland, Seven lands miles away from Warsaw. He then heads into town, while reading his new name: Gideon. Gideon reads his file, mentioning that he has to find a woman named Julita Donatowicz and convince her to migrate to Great Britain till 1945. Gideon begins to walk into Warsaw, where a man named Paval greets him. Paval welcomes Gideon to Warsaw, before asking where he is from. Gideon mentions that he is from Rawicz, but he was born in London. Gideon mentions that he is looking for a woman named Julita, and Paval mentions that she lives on the other end of Warsaw, to which Gideon thanks Paval before walking through the streets of Warsaw. Nazi Germany, 1938 Miles away from Castle Brunwald, Ten lands in the forest. He then looks to find his new name: Klaus. Klaus then heads to the Castle, where he is greeted with Lothar Brandt and Hans Grosse. Hans orders Klaus to leave, and Klaus mentions that he was trying to look for the Recruitment Center, but had been dumped in the Woods. Despite Hans' disbelief, Lothar welcomes Klaus to Castle Brunwald, and offers to enlist Klaus in the German Military for him. Lothar contacts Berlin, where General Strasse replies. Lothar mentions that he has a new recruit for the German Military, and Strasse asks for the individual's name. Lothar names him as Klaus, to which Strasse orders for Klaus to be transported to his Compound at the Baltic Beach. Lothar tells Klaus that he is to head to Strasse's Compound in the Baltic Sea. Klaus thanks Lothar, before being escorted away by Hans Grosse. Preparing for War Ainsley enters the OSA HQ Party, where he meets an Officer named William Blazkowicz I. William welcomes Ainsley to the party, right before another soldier, Richard Wesley accidentally spills his wine on Agent Pippa Shepherd, which leads to Pippa beating Richard senselessly as Agent Fergus Reid laughs. Ainsley asks what they're waiting for, and William mentions that they are waiting for the Director of the OSA, to be given missions to infiltrate the German Military. Ainsley then hopes to meet with Blazkowicz for a drink after the war ends some day. Blazkowicz tells Ainsley that he'll hold him to that, before moving away. The Director of the OSA, Joseph Hassett then mentions that with England declaring War on Germany, they'll need to Infiltrate the German Military to advance beating them in the war. Ainsley is then reunited with Montgomery Falsworth, who introduces him to Sid Ridley and Richard Grey, who are to lead the British military on the first advancement into Europe. Ainsley tells Falsworth that hopefully they can all kill Nazis till they run out of bullets. Sid begins to laugh, and tells Ainsley that he's all right. Freedom Brigade In Paris, Jessi thanks Cyril for the ride to Paris, before parting ways. Cyril asks Jessi if she ever wanted to be a part of a secret military, and Jessi mentions that she would actually. Cyril mentions that his men gained intel that the Germans are building structures throughout the outlay of Poland and Germany, something called "Concentration Camps". Cyril mentions that his men are going to figure out what these concentration camps are, before they inform the Allied Forces. Jessi then helps Cyril drop off the clothing, before joining him in a crowd where King Maximus de Corcillion begins to announce that they are building a blockade from Germany, much to Cyril's shock, mentioning that his men will be trapped in Germany if they don't get back in time. WAR! In Berlin, Adolf Hitler begins to make an announcement. He mentions that England and France have declared War on Germany, but they will retaliate, showing them the might of the German Army. He goes on to mention that King Oscar von Zidlitz has fled Germany, instead of bowing down and joining the Third Reich. Hitler then heils, as several Germans do the same... Featured Characters * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton * Reginald Mortimer * Dr. Timothy Hart * Clones ** One/ Ainsley Xaddock ** Two/ Anton Czarkovski ** Three/ Jessi Seargant ** Four/ Sheamus Treacy ** Five/ Beauregard Statham ** Six/ Hildred Coortan-Hainsworth ** Seven/ Gideon Waldvogel ** Eight/ Achilles Dimitiou ** Nine/ Al'Abyed ** Ten/ Klaus Engel * French Resistance ** Cyril ** King Maximus de Corcillion * British Military ** Montgomery Falsworth ** Captain William J. Blazkowicz I ** Richard Wesley ** Pippa Shepherd ** Fergus Reid ** Sid Ridley/ Captain Midlands ** Richard Grey/ Black Condor * Soviet Military ** Lev ** Nikolai Spalko * Poland ** Paval ** Julita Donatowicz * Nazi Military/ Third Reich ** Lothar Brandt ** Hans Grosse ** Adolf Hitler Notes TBA Soundtrack N/A Episode Script Missionaries Script